


Her Name Was Rose

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Series: Songs of the Bad wolf [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Poetry, F/M, Fan Poetry, Gen, Poetry, fan poem, its a poem written from ten's PoV, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem, written from the Doctor's PoV<br/>Written In 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Rose

Rose, her name was Rose.

Like the flower that opens at night,

Silently, unknown.

You pass by in the morning, and there it is

Shining

Letting you know the world is a better place

Like her eyes, her smile, her hand in mine. 

That look that said " Let's run again"

She showed me my world, she found me

And now, she's let go.

  


Rose, my Rose

Only a wall's thickness away, Or

So it seems.

Eternally waiting, dying alone

To never meet again. But I need her.

Yes, she is more than I can ever be, and I can't be without her

Loved, and I never told her

Emotions torn apart, scattered through time

Rose, her name was Rose.

  


June 2012

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> It's an acrostic.... Can you see it yet? ;)


End file.
